xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Buddy Blue Ray and The Golden Bunnies
Buddy Blue Ray and The Golden Bunnies is the fourth episode of Xiaolin Chronicles. It premiered on September 14, 2013. __TOC__ Overview Dojo dreams about the mysterious dancing bunnies, which lead to the Golden Bunny—a mystical talisman hidden amongst the giant bunnies in an ancient citadel. The Monks must do what it takes to find and protect the sacred object, while keeping the giant bunnies at bay or they will mutate into beastly creatures and destroy the village. Plot The episode initiates with Dojo, dreaming that he is tap dancing along with Master Fung. However, his dream gets odd when the tap-dancing Golden Bunnies appear for the first time. One of the Golden Bunnies knocked Dojo backwards, as he accidentally knock the other bunnies. The Bunnies transformed themselves into massive and demonic creatures. Master Fung remarked that if the bunnies won't calm down, they will remain hostile. Dojo becomes frantic, as the bunnies create a hole in front of Master Fung and Dojo. However, Master Fung is nowhere to be found, as Dojo is falling to a pool of evil rabbits. Dojo panics and awakes, wrapped around Omi's head, while Ping Pong is on top of Omi's toes. Dojo explains about his dream, before Omi recognizes that the Golden Bunnies are a talisman. Kimiko sends Dojo an idea: call Master Fung with his cell phone! Master Fung is located on the top of the mountain, taking a hot bath with the other master monks. He then answers Dojo, but is rather disappointed at him, calling him for about several times. Master Fung's phone is almost out of batteries, by mishap. The master gives out instructions in order to lead the way to the Citadel of Bunnies to find the Golden Bunny talisman. If a harsh condition happens, the Golden Bunnies will turn hostile. After this happens, the rabbits will remain in their default statue forms. Unfortunately, Master Fung's phone is completely shut down, while Dojo cries out for him. Omi uses Dojo's mouth to seek the sense of the Shen Gong Wu; unusually, Raimundo Pedrosa's back scratcher is found. Meanwhile, Jack Spicer is watching Dojo's dream, prior from the beginning of the episode. Waking Cyclops up, he drags Jack's car forward. Thanks to the help of Wuya's sense of the Shen Gong Wu as Jack and his evil gang head to the Golden Bunny talisman. Back to the Xiaolin Monks, Dojo receives a bubbled tongue, making him speech impaired. Despite of this, Ping Pong translates Dojo's speech impairment. Crestfallen, pondering about Master Fung in his dreams, Dojo attempts to bawl. The Xiaolin Monks fall down to a haunted area, thanks a lot with Dojo's misery. Finally, they spotted the Blue Ray Manta Ray, hung up by the statue cat's mouth, but the Spicer gang interrupts. The Xiaolin Monks prepare to battle the Jack Bots, but the robots are malfunctioning and easily loose apart. Both Jack and Omi reach to the Blue Ray Manta Ray, and both commit a Xiaolin Showdown: Omi wagers his Shroud of Monster Camo, while Jack wagers his Monkey Spear. After Omi succeeds the showdown, Jack makes a deal by giving him a Master Fung plushie, which makes Dojo delighted. Ping Pong and Omi seek an icon of the Golden Bunny talisman, which leads the way to the Citadel of Bunnies. Omi calls out the Wu, but it doesn't work out well. Dojo gets attracted to the doll, instead of the Wu. With the help of Dojo's tear drop, the Wu activates into an ancient flying machine. Raimundo pilots the Blue Ray Manta Ray, as the monks are uncomfortable with the ride. Finally, Omi and his gang arrives to the Citadel of Bunnies, as they have met the founder of the citadel, Mr. Goldwalour. Sadly, the talisman is nowhere to be found, as of the master's answer. The Master Fung doll's right eye is blinking red. This may be the cause of Jack Spicer's plan for the citadel. Jack heads out first, but lands on the ice, slipping. He found the Golden Bunnies, hopping and playing around. So, the Spicer gang tried to capture the Golden Bunnies, but the bunnies are making a mess in front of them. Kimiko quickly caught this homing device, planted inside of the plush. The Xiaolin Monks are about to fight the Spicer gang, but Ping Pong proves that the fighting is such a dismal idea, as it will make the bunnies to be angry. Clay then accepts not to fight them, and do nothing, which makes Omi accepting Clay's plan. After Jack and his evil gang round up the Bunnies, Dojo creates a tap dancing routine to the bunnies with his loudspeaker. The bunnies gratefully hop around, and nearly destroy the automobile. Jack commands the Bunnies to stop. If so, they transform themselves into evil creatures, causing them to let out a rampage, and cracking the grounded ice. The evil gang drown to the quivering water, as the Golden Bunnies return to their statue forms. One of the statues that Raimundo found is the correct icon of the talisman. Clay uses the Fist of the Iron Bear to drain the water in order to rescue the statues. Omi thanked Clay for his tiger instincts. The Golden Bunnies reset themselves, as the sunlight is touching them. Master Fung arrived to the Citadel of Bunnies, as Dojo delights himself for joy (in which Master Fung returns). Revealed Shen Gong Wu The Blue Ray Manta Ray was a Shen Gong Wu that turned into an ancient flying jet. It could hold up to five people, but only contained one pilot. }} Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles Omi and Jack Spicer touch the Blue Ray Manta Ray at the same time for a Xiaolin Showdown. The game is dubbed as "Wu Beat the Zomnimles". The winner will receive all of the Shen Gong Wu. During the showdown, the skeleton of the cat grows goliath as the Blue Ray Manta Ray is located on top of the skull. Omi and Jack are now located on the skeleton cat's tail. The showdown release a group of flaming animal skulls with tails. Jack panics and flees, while Omi battles the flaming skulls. One of the skulls chomps Jack's buttocks, as he screams in pain, running panickingly; Omi is seen riding the skull. Jack uses his Monkey Spear to attack the flaming skulls, before fighting Omi, when using the Shroud of Monster Camo, to defeat him. Omi then achieves his victory, touching the Blue Ray Manta Ray. As the skeleton cat collapses, Jack falls. References Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Episodes Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Season One